IPod Shuffle Challenge
by momijisan89
Summary: I opened one and read it so I got tagged. Pairing: Randy OrtonXKelly Kelly
1. A Midsummer Night's Dream

So I've been avoiding reading these types of fanfics for a while because I knew what they entailed. I know the rules. I know that you have to write one if you read one and it's of your favorite pairing, in this case, for WWE. If you don't know, then put your MP3 or media player (IE: Windows Media Player, ITunes, etc) on shuffle, and then write one-shots of that pairing for the first 10 songs.

I got tagged by reading HardyxGirlX89's start for it so the same rules apply for anyone who opens this...you read it, you write it!

My favorite pairing currently is Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly so here it goes~

Oh yeah, please be gentle because I've never done this before and I've never written any form of one shot successfully so please be kind.

Oh and one more thing...a good amount of songs on my itunes are Korean so if it's a Korean song, I'm going to post up the lyrics/translations before the chapter. Hell, even if it's an English song I'll post up the lyrics first so you guys know the context of the one-shot more.

* * *

_If I had only one dream  
It would be to see the white snow on a summer's day  
Because I know before winter comes and after autumn leaves  
I will have to say goodbye _

_Everyday you stood by me  
I'm so grateful you were there  
No matter how far, no matter how high  
Don't forget me _

_Because I love you, because you deserve to be happy  
Forget me, meet someone good and live your life  
Because not being able to stand next to you  
Is my biggest regret _

_The snow falls from the sky  
Because our love is so beautiful  
This is a gift from the heavens  
For you and I _

_If I had only one dream  
It would be to see the white snow on a summer's day  
Because I know before winter comes and after autumn leaves  
I will have to say goodbye _

_On your fourth finger  
I'll place a small ring  
No matter how far, no matter how high  
Stay my goddess _

_Because I love you, because you are my girl  
I want to protect you for the rest of my life  
Because I can't feel the pain for you  
I regret it the most _

_The snow falls from the sky  
Because our love is so beautiful  
This is a gift from the heavens  
For you and I _

_I wont cry, instead I'll smile for you  
I'll listen to anything you have to say  
If I'm born again, if I fall in love again  
It would be nice if it was you _

_Don't forget me even in heaven  
How am I supposed to live without you  
You have to be happy even without me  
Until we meet again _

Randy had never been a great guy. He knew it, everyone around him knew it; even his closest friends and family knew it but they accepted him for it. They just put up with him and dealt with it. He slept around and he never stuck with one relationship for more than a few months…so when he finally wanted to get serious with someone, his karma would come back to bite him in the ass.

She was the diva so nice, she was named twice. Kelly Kelly, also known as Barbie Blank to her family and closer friends. She was always bright, smiling, bubbly, and she always gave her whole heart to everything she cared about; work, her family, and who she gave her heart to. For the past few months, she'd been wanting to give it to Randy Orton.

Of course, he found her attractive. What straight man wouldn't? So when she approached him and confessed to him, of course he took advantage and accepted. Little did he knew she would change his world around.

The few months had passed and people were shocked that he wasn't trying to find a new girl…a new target. Word was also getting around to her from the other girls he'd been with and she was getting confused. One night, after a show, she finally caught up with him. He smiled, but she didn't. Something was wrong.

"Barbie? You alright?" he asked, gently reaching out to her.

"Randy…are you going to leave me?" she asked, her big, blue eyes full of confusion.

"Oh…you heard about that…"

"Yes, I did. And I don't know what to think. Is that all I'm worth to you?" she asked, now hurt.

"No…Barbie…I'm falling hard for you. But I'm not a good man. I'm no good for you."

"But you've been so good to me…Randy, I love you…" she said softly. Randy's eyes widened.

"Barbie…I…I'm sorry…I'm no good for you. You deserve so much better than me." he said, taking her hand in his.

"But I want you…no matter what. You know everyone goes through hard times. Why do you think you always have to run away from them?" she asked squeezing her hand.

"You don't understand…I want what's best for you…I love you enough that I want you to be with someone better than me. I'm mature enough now to understand that I shouldn't be selfish with you. I'm sorry…"

Her eyes welled up with tears. He was really letting her go. She hugged him close, letting a few tears fall. He held her close. He wanted to just hold on to her…to keep her. But he knew he still had a long way to go before he knew for sure if he wouldn't hurt her. As he watched her go, he knew one thing for sure…he'd always love her. No matter what, she'd always be in his heart and no matter what she chose; whether it was to be with him again or if she met someone else she fell in love with, he'd still be there for her and of course…he'd still love her.


	2. Always There

Here's the second one-shot. I own NOTHING~!

* * *

Block the light  
When you leave, it has to be dark

Cover the sun  
When you return, I might look foolish

I sit and think at the place where we made our promise

Will I be able to share the love I have for you?

Even if my mind was erased, I wouldn't forget your face  
Your face is clear when I am full of sad memories and tears

Even if I emptied my heart, our memories will still hold its place

Because I'm so sad, so hurt, you're the only one I can see

Even if my mind was erased, I wouldn't forget your face

Your face is clear when I am full of sad memories and tears

Even if I emptied my heart, our memories will still hold its place

Because I'm so sad, so hurt, you're the only one I can see

* * *

Randy's POV

I see your face everywhere I go. I can still hear your laughter. It hurts inside whenever I try to sleep because your face is all I can see when I close my eyes. I travel alone now and all the hotel rooms…they hold everything we shared; all the kisses, all the playing, all the lovemaking. I can remember all the times we said we loved each other.

Why didn't I go after you? I thought you'd come back on your own. Only when it was too late did I realize you wanted me to come after you. I felt so stupid, like I was the dumbest man alive.

I trashed countless hotel rooms for months after you left me, trying to forget you, trying to erase what we had. I figured that if I got rid of the things we shared and forgot everything we did, then I could go back to the way I used to be. I figured then I could be happy again. I was so wrong. I can still remember everything from that final day.

_"Randy…I need to know if you really love me. Do you?"_

_"Of course I do. I love you more than anything."_

_"Then why is there doubt in your eyes?" she said, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder._

_"I…Barbie, come on…you know I love you."_

_"Sorry Randy…I need more than that." she said as she took her bag to move into another room, away from him._

A few weeks later, I saw her again and she looked so upset. I stopped her to talk to her. I was confused. Didn't she get what she wanted? Didn't she want to leave me and make me miserable? What more did she want from me? Blood?

_"Barbie…what more can I do? I let you go like you wanted."_

"What if I didn't want to you to let me go? What if when I left I wanted you to come after me or stop me from leaving?" Then it dawned me.

"I didn't know you wanted me to…"

"Randy…that's what I meant when I said I needed more than that…" she told me, looking at the ground before she turned and left.

I felt like such a fool. I lost my chance with the one girl I truly loved. If I had just gone after her…if I had just reached out and told her to stay with me…we'd still be together. It was the biggest mistake of my life and I would have to live with it. It's taken me a while, but somehow I have learned to live with it.

I've learned to enjoy the memories we shared. I've learned to not take things for granted anymore. I've learned that it doesn't help to try and forget things. Trying to forget only makes things more painful. I've made the realization that I can't forget her beautiful face, the sound of her laugh, her smile, her body, and most of all, the way she made him feel. She always made him feel happy and she opened his heart. That was something he could never repay her for.


	3. Something There

Part 3~! Here it goes~! Again...I own NOTHING~! All goes to Vince MacMahon~!

Also...in case you've never heard of this song and the lyric with the paw thing confuses you, it's from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear  
And so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

_She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before_

_New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

_Well, who'd have thought?_

_Well, bless my soul_

_Well, who'd have known?_

_Well, who indeed?_

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_It's so peculiar. Wait and see_

_We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before  
You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before  
There may be something there that wasn't there before_

* * *

**Barbie's POV**

Was that Randy, the Legend Killer, Orton I just saw. He was so…cute. I never thought I'd describe him that way ever. Here were the normal words with which to describe Randy Orton: cocky as hell, stubborn, tall, handsome, a pretty big jerk, and sexy as hell. Cute, though, did not fit into the vocabulary to describe him.

It was so odd. We were conveniently in catering together and our hands touched as we went for the same water bottle. When I backed off and said he could have it, he had this sort of goofy grin on his face and got a Gatorade instead. Then when he turned to walk away, he tripped…over nothing but his own two feet. I tried so hard not to start laughing but it was very hard.

**Randy's POV**

I am such a moron! I just tripped over my own shoelaces in front of her! Dammit! I'm supposed to be a ladies' man and here I am, smiling like a loser and then to add to that, I trip over myself in front of her. I couldn't even talk to her. I'm just glad I didn't have anything to eat otherwise I might have spilled it all over myself.

**Third Person POV**

It had been a few days since that incident and Randy conveniently kept running into Barbie, and each time it was a little easier and easier for him to talk to her. Sure it started with just a shy hello and little small talk, but it finally turned into real conversation after a week or two. Randy actually wanted things to go well with her, and it didn't go unnoticed.

Barbie couldn't help but smile whenever she thought about Randy now. Before, she would have been very suspicious about what he was up to, but she was starting to let her guard down and she was getting to know him really well. He was actually quite…sweet. He really wasn't what everyone was saying and what she had seen before. Something was different about him, but she still couldn't help but have her doubts…but they were quickly starting to fade.

Ted and Cody were getting ready for a match alone and they couldn't help but notice the change in their friend's behavior as well. It was a nice change, but a change as well. Randy came in to get a rose he had picked up for the blonde diva so he could give it to her. The other members of Legacy smirked to each other as he smiled like a goof.

"Guys…tonight's the night…" he said smiling.

"You mean you're actually gonna ask her out?" Cody asked.

"Yeah…why is that such a surprise?"

"Because you always chicken out. That, and it never usually takes you this long to ask a girl out." Ted answered.

"But this is different. She's different. She's drop dead gorgeous, smart, funny, talented…I wanna get it right this time. I'm going to get this right." he said with a soft smile as he smelled the rose one more time before leaving the locker room, leaving a shocked Ted and Cody.

"Maybe he's right…maybe he'll finally get it right…" Cody said before they headed out for their own tag team match.

Barbie had just gotten done with winning a match so when Randy caught up with her, she was all smiles. They hugged and he presented the rose to her. She took it with a softer smile and smiled up at him. She wasn't sure why, but it was an incredibly sweet gesture. She looked up at him and she could tell he wanted to say something.

"Randy…you okay?" she asked softly.

"Barbie…do you wanna go out with me?" he said quickly. Her smile just grew as she hugged him.

"I'd love to go out with you…" she said softly as he escorted her to the Divas' locker room so she could get changed and get ready to go with him. That night, he had a grin that couldn't be erased.


	4. Why Can't I?

Heeeeeeeeeeeere's Part 4~! I hope y'all enjoy it~!  
For once it's totally from the girl's point of view~~~~ YAY~~~

CM Punk and Stacy Keibler will be mentioned/appear in this one

* * *

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too_

_What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful_

_Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

* * *

**Barbie's POV**

You giving me a ride back to the hotel…it just feels good and right; us being together like this. We click so well. You make me smile and laugh like I haven't in a long while. As we park, we spend even more time together just talking in the car. I can see in your eyes you want to go farther than this and I know you can see it in my eyes that I want you to as well, but you stop yourself from kissing me.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"I can't...it's not fair to Stacy and you have Phil…" he said, obviously it was difficult to stop himself.

"But Phil and I…I'm not really happy with him anymore. I want you." I told him. It was the truth. I had been meaning to talk to Phil to break up with him…now I had a real reason to.

"Really?" he asked arching his eyebrow.

"Yes…and you and Stacy barely see each other, right? Randy…I really like you. And I can tell you really like me." I told him seriously again. He opened his mouth to speak, but he knew I was right.

"I'll see you tomorrow." was all he said as I got out of the car to go up to my room alone.

As I laid on my bed, all I could think about was Randy; how close we've been getting, how incredibly handsome he was, how intelligent and charming he was. I tossed and turned the whole night. I had a really difficult decision to make. I did care for Phil deeply, but it just wasn't the same anymore. That spark that I used to feel with him is gone now. It wouldn't be right for me to have these feelings for Randy and still stay with Phil.

The next morning, I called Phil and asked him to come see me. We didn't even sleep in the same room anymore. When he came to my room, I gave him a soft smile and he returned it as we hugged. I think he knew what was coming.

"Hey Phil…look…I think we need to talk." I started slowly.

"Barbie…did you call me up to break up with me?" he asked, looking me in the eye. He did know. He knew me very well.

"I'm sorry, Phil. It's just that spark isn't there anymore…and…I'm falling for someone else." I said slowly.

"I see…Barbie…I just want you to be happy…" he told me, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you…can we still be friends?" I asked, squeezing his hand back.

"Give me some time…and I'm sure we can…" he said kissing my cheek before getting up to leave.

I watched him leave and I had a surge of mixed feelings. I felt guilt, sadness, relief, and happiness. I decided to wait to talk to Randy until I saw him. I got to the arena and he was on the phone right outside it. He slammed the phone off and he looked upset. I, however, was very happy. There were butterflies in my stomach…butterflies I hadn't felt since I first started dating Phil. It was a great feeling.

"Hey Randy…you okay?" I asked noticing how he looked.

"It's Stacy! She's been cheating on me!" he said angrily. My jaw dropped.

"Oh Randy…I'm so sorry…" I said sincerely, but I was also happy. It means there was a chance for us.

"It's okay…I guess it's weird that way…"

"what?"

"I almost cheated on her with you last night and I stopped myself only to find out she's been cheating on me." he said with an ironic chuckle.

"Well…I broke up with Phil earlier today…" I said as casually as possible.

"Did you now?" he asked arching his eyebrow. I nodded.

He simply put his phone in his pocket, put his arms around my waist, scooped me up and kissed me. I felt like I was going to melt or fly away. It just felt so right. We pulled away and smiled to each other as he carried me into the arena. I was so happy…if there was one good thing that came out of my breaking up with Phil and Stacy cheating on Randy…it opened the doors for us and we could be together.


	5. Everytime We Touch

Part 5 here people~~~~~  
I had to put this song on repeat because I kept losing concentration to rock out to it XDDD

* * *

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

* * *

**Barbie's POV  
**  
It's been at least two years since we started this relationship. Moving to RAW was the best thing that ever happened to me. If it wasn't for that move, I would have never met Randy. Sure we had a rocky start. The only real work we did together was a small storyline that went nowhere. So the fact that we got together and we're still together is a shock.

I've had to deal with his anger issues, his resentment for being hated by fans on occasion, and we've had plenty of fights. But…it doesn't matter. I'm in love with him, possibly more now than when we first started dating.

I wake up seeing your gorgeous face everyday. I always get chills when I look into those beautiful emerald eyes. The way his deep, sensual voice sounds whenever he speaks to me or just even calls my name drives me wild. I never get tired of the way he looks at me or tells me he loves me. There's nowhere I'd rather be than just in his arms listening to his heartbeat. I feel so safe when he wraps those toned, tattooed arms that I find so sexy around my body, holding me tightly.

Whenever I cry, no matter what the reason. It could be something silly like a cheesy movie, or it could be whenever we had a fight, or if something serious happened with anyone close to me, or it could even, most likely be whenever he's hurting. He always pulls me close and wipes my tears away from my face, kissing them away.

I love him more than I've ever loved anyone, and I don't think I'll ever love anyone else more than him. I love you, Randall Keith Orton, with everything I have and more.


	6. Because of You

Part 6~~~~~~~ Yay for another happy one ^^

in case you like the song and don't know it, it's by 98 Degrees

* * *

_You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all)  
It's all because of you  
You're my sunshine, oh yeah_

Baby I really know by now  
Since we met that day  
You showed me the way  
I felt it then  
you gave me love, I can't describe  
How much I feel for you  
I said baby I should have known by now  
Should have been right there  
whenever you gave me love  
And if only you were here  
I'd tell you, yes I'd tell you (oh yeah)

_  
__You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all)  
It's all because of you  
You're my sunshine, oh yeah_  
_ Honestly could it be you and me  
Like it was before neither less or more  
'Cause when I close my eyes at night  
I realize that no one else could ever take your place  
I still can feel and it's so unreal  
When you're touching me, kisses endlessly  
It's just a place in the sun where our love's begun  
I miss you, yes I miss you baby, oh yeah_

[Chorus]

If I knew how to tell you what's on my mind  
(Make you understand)  
The I'd always be there right by your side

[Chorus]

You're my sunshine  
You're my sunshine  
Oh yeah

* * *

**Randy's POV**

I can see her standing in front of me. We're all used to sleeping in hotels, as much as we miss home we get some pretty nice rooms. Tonight was different though. I took the initiative to shell out for a suite for her, for us. I wanted to do something nice for her, something I knew would make her happy and boy did this make her happy. The room was huge and it even had a balcony.

She was so happy. I saw how her eyes lit up when she saw the room and how she looked at me because of how surprised she was. It was beautiful and well worth the extra few hundred dollars. We spent the evening taking a long bubble bath with her in my arms, a nice dinner together, and then we sealed the deal by spending the nect few hours truly enjoying each other's bodies and making love to each other.

I woke up a few hours we fell asleep. I felt around the bed and she was gone. I shot up and she was out on the balcony. I pulled my shorts on and watched her. She was looking out into the city wearing a bathrobe, the night air going through her beautiful blonde locks. The moonlight made her look breathtakingly beautiful. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She was obviously startled but she smiled as she leaned more against me.

"I didn't mean to wake you up…" she said softly.

"It's okay…you alright?" I asked her, wondering what made her wake up.

"Yeah…I had to use the bathroom and then I noticed how beautiful of a night it was so I wanted to enjoy it a little before I went back to bed." she said smiling at me.

"Barbie…"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to completely face me.

"I love you…" I said simply. She smiled widely.

"I love you too…I have for a long while." she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck to kiss me.  
**  
Third Person POV**

And that was when Randy woke up. He looked around and it was just another small hotel room and he was alone. It was all just a dream…only this time the ending was how it was supposed to be that night. He remembered shelling out for that room and how happy she was. That made him smile. But in reality, she had told him she loved him first and he freaked out.

The next morning, they broke up and it was the biggest mistake of his life. It was only until after she left that he realized how much he truly loved and needed her. He got up and got dressed. He was going to get her back. If it was the last thing he did, he'd get her back. He grabbed his cell phone and called her, despite it being very early in the morning. To his surprise, she actually picked up. That just made him even happier.

"Barbie…it's Randy…sorry for waking you." he said softly into the phone.

"It's okay…you alright?" she asked groggily, but she was concerned.

"You doing anything right now?"

"I was sleeping." she said with a small chuckle. At least she still was able to laugh and joke with him. That was a good sign. Either that or she really was more mature than him.

"Can I see you right now? I need to talk to you…" There was a pause.

"Sure…come up to my room." she said as she hung up.

He got dressed fully, grabbed his room key and headed to her room. When he quietly knocked, she answered. She wasn't wearing any makeup and she was just wearing sweats but she couldn't have looked more beautiful. He simply took her in his arms and kissed her much to her surprise. She pulled away.

"Randy…we broke up…remember? You couldn't handle the commitment of it all after I told you I loved you…" she said softly.

"And it was the biggest mistake of my life, letting you go. I love you, Barbie…I'm not going to let you go again." he said, pulling her close again.

He let go of her to see her reaction. She was surprised more than anything but when she finally let it sink in, she smiled at him as she pulled him into her room and shut the door.


	7. Beautiful Life

Here's lucky number 7~!!!! I dunno if it's lucky but whatever~! ^^

This one is another Korean one and it's by a group called V.O.S.

but this one might be pretty long compared to the others lol

* * *

_Surprised by my change, even cutting off my long hair  
I really don't know, if I'll be okay like this_

_(To become a better person) The radiant you please look at me  
(In the eyes of the beautiful you) I promise with my all  
Oh I believe_

_For you I will change this world I live in  
Only now do I begin to understand love, do I start to feel happiness  
I feel the love  
Your genuine smile awakens the world hiding in my heart  
You are my life  
_

_(Shining for us in the night) The stars also share in our love  
(At this place where there's only happiness) I become reborn  
Oh I believe_

_I'll change all my dreams into presents for you  
Only now do I begin to understand love, do I start to feel happiness  
I feel the love  
Your genuine smile awakens the world hiding in my heart  
You are my life (You are my life)  
You are my soul (I believe)_

_The reason I live on  
Pushing forward with my dreams, calling out to your heart  
In my heart_

_Praying to above with a true and wishful heart Forever  
You and me (You and me)  
You and me (You and me)_

_Under that piece of blue sky, the happy you that's in love, I'll love you  
Until the moment my life ends, in the times that we're together  
I can't live without your love_

_Love of my life  
You are my life (You are my life)  
You are my soul  
Beautiful life  
You are my love_

* * *

Randy knew it was time. He wasn't all that young anymore and a good amount of his peers were settled down or in the process of settling down. That, and he had had enough of one night stands with women he barely knew. Sure, the physical part of it was gratifying, but it was starting to be less and less lately. When he listened to Paul talk about Stephanie and the kids and how Shawn's eyes lit up when he talked about his family…he was a little jealous.

He knew he was one of the younger guys on the roster, but even so, he'd done enough in his life for him to realize he wants to start settling down. The only problem was…with the women he knew, who would be willing to give him a chance? Even with the women he didn't know…somehow word would get around about his reputation and she would most likely leave him. This was when karma would truly come back to bite him in the butt.

One night after a great RAW show, Randy spotted a familiar co-worker and she looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Then again, when did she not? She was trying to catch a cab, but none of them seemed to be stopping for her. He decided to approach her. They didn't have a chance to work with each other much but he always wanted to try and get to know her more.

"Hey Kelly…I mean, Barbie…sorry." he said as he moved next to her, causing her to turn.

"Oh. Hey Randy…and I go by either so it's fine." she said chuckling.

"Want some help catching a cab?" he asked noticing her dilemma.

"I'm very close to showing some leg." she said, getting ready to stick her leg out to get the cabby's attention.

"I don't think you need to go that far." he said sticking his arm out and he managed to flag the first cab, making her jaw drop.

"How did you do that?" she asked as she got ready to get in the cab.

"I dunno…luck…mind if we share a cab?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sure, come on." she said scooting over for him.

"Where are you two headed?" the cab driver asked.

"The Sheraton hotel, please." she said smiling.

"Me too." he said nodding.

"You two are a very nice-looking couple." he said through the rearview mirror as he started for the hotel. That made Randy and Barbie look at each other and they smiled sheepishly.

"Um, we're not together, sir." Randy corrected.

The rest of the cab ride was pretty quiet and they arrived to the hotel. Barbie went to get her wallet out, but Randy paid the full cab fare. Once they started for the lobby, she grabbed some money to pay him back and he pushed it away.

"Randy…come on…" she insisted.

"No, I got it this time." he insisted back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive." he reassured.

"Well, let me buy you a drink or something then." she said, noticing the bar in close proximity.

"You drink?" he asked curiously. He'd never seen her drink and she was barely over the proper age limit.

"Well not too much, but I drink every now and then…besides, I owe you." she said, nodding her head over to the bar.

They each ordered a beer, much to his surprise. She never struck him as the beer drinking type. Then again, he didn't know much about her. They got to talking and a few hours and two more beers later, they had gotten to know each other quite well. Randy found extremely easy to talk to and he felt so comfortable around her. He didn't have to be more or less than how he felt.

Barbie also noticed how easy he was to talk to. She knew all about Randy's infamous reputation so she'd always been wary of just talking to him. She didn't want to be another notch on his belt. But the Randy she was talking to was nothing like what she thought. He was incredibly charming, a great listener, and he was surprisingly down to earth. She paid for their drinks and he escorted her to the elevator.

"That was a lot of fun. It was more fun than I'd had in quite a while." she said smiling.

"Me too. We should do it again sometime." he said as they got in to the elevator.

"I'd like that." she said as the elevator stopped on her floor. He waved her off as he went to his own floor.

Over the next few weeks, Randy and Barbie had made it a point to go grab a drink or something to eat every week after RAW to just enjoy themselves and talk. Randy soon found himself really falling for this young woman. She was incredible and he'd never felt so at ease with a woman before. Could she have been the one?

One night, during their usual time together, it was rather quiet on Barbie's end. Randy was confused. Normally she was chatty and bubbly. Was she tired? Was she not feeling well? Randy was getting worried. He cleared his throat but not even seemed to get her attention. He sighed as he finally decided to say something.

"Barbie…Barbie…hey…" he said loudly, snapping her out of whatever it was.

"Oh…sorry…were you saying something?"

"No…you okay?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah…Randy…there's some things I've been thinking about…" she said slowly.

"Okay…and?"

"How do you feel…about me?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked, totally thrown off.

"It's just that…we've been hanging out for a while…getting drinks, getting food, talking a lot. I really like that…I really like spending time with you. I like you a lot Randy." she said softly.

"You do?" he asked, unable to hide a small grin that appeared on his face.

"Yeah…a lot…but I don't know how you feel about me…and I know your reputation with girls so I'm just…confused I guess."

"Oh…Barbie…listen…I know I've earned a bad reputation with women. But…I want to start settling down, finding someone to really have a relationship with. In fact, I have a woman in mind already." he said softly.

"Do you?" she asked slightly surprised.

"Yes…you." he said smiling at her.

"Me? Really?" she asked, her eyes slightly lighting up.

"Yes." he said, reaching over to grasp her hand.

"Well…are you asking me out?" she asked with a small grin.

"Sorry…Barbie…would you be my girlfriend?" he asked, feeling so old-fashioned, but it felt good with her.

"I'd love to." she said smiling brightly.

Over the next few months, everyone noticed a big change in Randy now that he was with Barbie. He wasn't as reckless and he was a lot more fun to be around. He was also acting more mature, more his age. He also didn't lose his temper as much as he used to. All of his friends were so thankful that Barbie was able to bring that out in him and she didn't even have to try. He wanted to be good to her, be better for her.

On one of their very rare night's off, Randy and Barbie went out on a dinner date. It was one of the nicer restaurants in town and they were enjoying themselves quite nicely. Randy couldn't help but smile when he was with her and she noticed how much he was grinning. It made her curious.

"Why are you so happy tonight?"

"Because of you." he said simply.

"Oh really?" she asked, unable to hide her grin.

"Yes…you know…you make me want to be a better person. I'm getting better, aren't I?" he asked hopefully.

"Well…I must say you are an amazing boyfriend. It's nothing like I expected and you make me so happy." she said softly.

"I'm glad…and I plan on making you happy for a long time." he said as they leaned across the table to share a deep, passionate kiss.


	8. A Friend's Confession

Here's part 8~~~~~~

the song is another Korean one by a VERY popular group right now...the song is called "A Friend's Confession" by the group 2AM

* * *

_It's been such a long time that  
I can't remember when my heart began to change, little by little  
When did I start to agonize alone like this?  
Since some time back, every time I saw you  
I'd really despise the guy who made you cry_

_I began to think that I might as well be the one to protect you  
I began to think that from now on, I'll be the one to hold and love you_

_Baby come to me now and be my lady  
I've watched over you and remained silent for much too long, hiding my restless heart  
With only the justification that we have to remain as friends,  
I had to supressed the confession that was fighting it's way out of my throat  
I supressed my confession, but now it's time to say  
I love you_

_When you hold my hand and say, I'm the only friend you've got,  
That meeting me was the best thing that's ever happened to you,  
Every time you tell me never to change  
I'd push my growing feelings down  
I began to think that I might as well be the one to protect you,  
But I had to hold them all back because I was afraid I'd lose you, but... Baby come to me now and be my lady  
I've watched over you and remained silent for much too long, hiding my restless heart  
With only the justification that we have to remain as friends,  
I supressed the confession that's fighting it's way out of my throat  
I supressed my confession to you, but now it's time to say  
I love you_

* * *

Randy and Barbie had been friends for a while. She met him when she joined the company and they hit it off pretty well. They talked on the phone, texted, and they hung out whenever there was a pay per view or she made her way over to Monday Night Raw. Randy was probably the one guy she could always talk to about anything and it would be between them. She was glad to have a friend like him.

Likewise, Barbie was a girl Randy could talk sports with and ask questions about when he liked a girl, what he could do. She was the one he would call whenever he needed someone to listen or give him advice. After a while, what he didn't account for was how his feelings would grow over time for the petite blonde who was now one of his closest friends.

When she got moved to Monday Night Raw, it was even easier for them to talk and hang out since they were on the same show and they traveled together. It made them even closer and Randy's feelings for her grew even more, but he kept it to himself. He didn't want to make things awkward between them. He'd rather bury his feelings for her down deep and keep her as a close friend rather than confess to her and risk messing it up. Besides, it's not like she even felt the same way for him.

She dated different guys than him. She'd dated Andrew Martin and Phil Brooks and she'd even gone out with Dave Batista a couple of times. Every single time, she came to him and asked him for advice and to help her. And each time he forced a smile and agreed to help her and each time there was success. She was happy, and that was what mattered to him, despite how much he wanted her to be with him. They'd only be friends.

It didn't help that he tended to sleep around. He only really liked Barbie so there was no point in trying to have a relationship with someone he wouldn't care about. Barbie tended to lecture him about being careful and not messing around with other girls because it would come back to bite him in the butt when he wanted to get serious with someone. Of course he listened. He always took everything she said seriously. But it was so hard to put her advice into practice when the one woman he wanted was so close and yet so far away.

One night, Barbie called Randy to tell him she was trying to get back with Phil Brooks. Randy was confused. Didn't they break up because he wasn't paying any attention to her and he was just so focused on his work? He simply wished her luck and let her go…again. He felt like an idiot but hey, it was what she wanted.

About a month later in the middle of the night, there was a knock on his hotel room door. He hated being woken up in the middle of the night, but it seemed like whoever it was, they weren't going away. He opened the door to find a sobbing Barbie at his door. He was awake now. He invited her in and turned the light on.

"Barbie, why are you crying? What's wrong?" he asked concerned as he pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

"Phil…broke up…with me again." she said in hitched sobs.

"Barbie…I'm so sorry…" he said holding her close. He hated seeing her cry. She was usually so strong and for someone to make her cry like that made him incredibly angry.

"I should go…I woke you up and it's late." she said after a few minutes of calming down. He shook his head.

"It's okay…wanna stay here tonight?" he offered. She looked at him and thought about it for a good minute before nodding.

"It's not too much trouble?"

"Not at all." he insisted.

"Can I borrow a shirt then?" she asked with a small smile. He nodded smiling.

"Yeah…here you go." he said handing her one of his Age of Orton shirts. She disappeared into the bathroom and returned changed.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly.

"For what? It's no biggie." he reassured.

"I should have learned from last time, huh?" she said, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"It's okay…besides, you deserve better."

"I do?"

"Yeah…you deserve someone…someone who really loves you, someone who won't push you aside for their work or anything like that, someone you can call in the middle of the night and just talk to…" he said softly.

"You really think so?" she asked, a real, genuine smile forming on her face.

"I do…Barbie…there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"I love you…I want to be with you." he said, taking her into his arms and holding her close.

Barbie smiled as she hugged him back. She'd never known it but the perfect man for her was always there, right in front of her. She felt like a complete idiot right then but all that mattered was that she had Randy with her now.


	9. Save the Last Dance For Me

Here's part 9~! It's almost over XD

This song is a personal favorite of mine and I love it very very much so hopefully I can do it justice ^^

* * *

_You can dance  
Every dance with the guy who gives you the eye  
Let him hold you tight  
You can smile  
Every smile for the man who held your hand  
'neath the pale moonlight  
_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me  
_

_Oh I know  
That the music's fine like sparklin' wine  
Go and have your fun  
_

_Laugh and sing  
But while we're apart,  
Don't you give your heart to anyone  
_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin', save the last dance for me_

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you so much  
_

_You can dance  
Go and carry on till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks  
If you're all alone, can he take you home  
You must tell him no_

_Cause don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin', save the last dance for me_

_Cause don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance for me_

* * *

Randy Orton and Barbie Blank had to have one of the weirdest relationships ever. Everyone around them knew they were crazy about each other and even they knew it, Barbie moreso than Randy. Randy really liked her, of course and he was beyond attracted to her, but he'd never admit to there being anymore than what he said.

Barbie knew he cared more for her than he let on and that was all that mattered to her. That was all that she needed, at the moment, anyway. As crazy as they were about each other, they both saw other people. They felt they weren't totally exclusive, but when push came to shove and they had to choose, they always chose each other over anyone else.

As time went on, Barbie felt her feelings for Randy grow even further and she found it harder and harder to see Randy with other women. She found herself getting jealous and she only wanted to be with him. But she was scared. She didn't want to scare him away and lose him. Everyone else knew how she felt, but Randy was oblivious so they just left them alone to work it out…if she would have ever told him.

Randy had noticed that Barbie had been acting strange lately and he was a little worried. She wasn't as bright and bubbly as she usually was. He was beginning to miss how she just seemed to bring life to anyone or anything around her. As he was getting ready in the locker room before Raw show, he decided to talk to John Cena. John was pretty close to both Barbie and him so if anyone knew, it'd be John.

"Hey John." he started as started undressing.

"What's up, Randy?" he asked as he started getting his sweat bands on.

"Is Barbie acting a bit weird lately?"

"You just noticed?" he asked arching his eyebrow.

"Well…no, but I figured it was just a passing thing." he said shrugging.

"Well it's not my place to say. That's not fair to her. If I were you, though…I'd talk to her about it." John said as he laced up his tennis shoes.

"I guess…is she in the Divas' locker room?" he asked, getting his own boots laced up. He nodded.

"Yeah…she should be just about done getting ready."

"I'll see you later." he said as he headed that way. Like John predicted, the petite blonde diva was hanging out in the hallway.

"Hey Randy." she said with a small smile.

"Hey Barbie." he said, finding a smile on his face just looking at her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much…I was just wondering if you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she said chuckling.

"You just seem a bit distant lately…" he said moving closer to her to wrap his arms around her. She wanted to resist and push him away but she couldn't.

"I'm not…I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess I've just been busy." she said, taking in his sweet scent.

"You seeing someone?" he asked curiously.

"Not really…I went out with Kofi once and Phil and I have been talking more." she said shrugging.

"Oh…cool." he said softly. For some reason, he felt a little uneasy about her dating someone else this time. He shook off the feeling and smiled at her.

She pulled herself away from Randy this time and he looked confused. Normally he was the one the to break away first. Why was she acting so weird lately? As she looked like she was getting ready to leave, Randy reached and grabbed her hand. She looked from their hands to his face, confused herself.

"Randy…what is it?" she asked.

"why are you being so weird around me all of a sudden?" he asked finally.

"I'm not being weird." she almost snapped.

"Yes you are. It's like you're not really happy to see me anymore and when we do talk it's like you wanna get away from me." he said, trying not to let his temper get the better of him.

"Well sometimes things happen." she said softly.

"Like what? Tell me, Barbie. Come on. If you don't want to be around me anymore or speak to me anymore, tell me right now because I don't feel like playing games." he spat.

"Like when two people think they have a good thing going…and then one of them…falls in love with the other person." she said looking right at him. Then it dawned on him.

"Barbie…you…with me?" he asked as if he wasn't sure if he understood correctly. She nodded.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't do long term relationships. I know that better than anyone." she said with a bitter chuckle.

"Barbie…I'm sorry."

"Me too." she said before turning and leaving him in the hallway.

Over the next few months, Barbie started seeing Phil Brooks and it seemed to go back to normal. Barbie was nice to Randy, and they still talked while Randy went back to sleeping around. He seemed to focus on blonde girls. He wouldn't tell anyone, even himself, but it everyone knew it was because of Barbie. He wanted to try and get close to her again, somehow.

Barbie and Phil's relationship was going swimmingly, though. It was obvious he was doing a good job of helping her trying to get over Randy. He was very good to her. Everyone could see that, including Randy, and every time he saw them together, he felt a wave of jealousy and longing rush over him. It was then the realization hit him. He was in love with her. He had to talk to her. One night, after a house show, Randy caught Barbie after her match. She smiled at him as she tucked some loose hair behind her ear. She looked so beautiful to him.

"What's up?" she asked slightly breathlessly.

"I need to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Well are you busy?"

"Can you wait until I get changed?"

"Sure…I'll be in catering." he said as he headed that way. Barbie took a quick shower and got changed. Once she packed her stuff away, she went to catering where she found him waiting for her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked sitting next to him and setting her things down.

"Barbie…are you really happy with Phil?"

"Yeah…I am.." she said softly, though she almost had to convince both him and herself.

"As happy as you ever were with me?"

"Randy, where is this coming from?" she asked confused.

"Barbie, if you're happy with him, fine. Go ahead and be with him…but I know you're truly…really, really happy when you're with me." he said softly.

"Randy…I-" she started but he cut her off.

"Barbie…you know I'm not good with real relationships. I don't know if I ever will be. But I made a realization. I want to be with you. I love you…so…I won't stop you if you want to see someone else. But remember…I love you, and I know deep down you still love me." he said softly.

"Randy…" she said obviously surprised.

"I'll always be there waiting for you and you can always count on me to really love you." he said as he leaned in and softly kissed her lips before getting up to leave.

"Randy." she called, making him turn around.

"Yeah?"

"The same to you…you can go ahead and see someone else…just, don't forget who you really love…and who really loves you." she said winking.


	10. UGoGirl

Here's the very last part of this ipod shuffle challenge~~~~

Wow...it's over after this chapter XD  
It's rather bittersweet~

This last one is actually a really fun one to end on  
It's called "U-Go-Girl" by Korea's sexy queen Lee Hyori and it was one of the biggest songs of 2008 in Korea

and oh...anything in ITALICS in the actual story are someone's thoughts

* * *

_Hey girl (echo)  
Y'all know who this is  
Yeah, it's the princess LEE HYORI  
She's Back Yeah  
Two-double-oh-eight, you ready?_

_Hey girl  
Girl girl Hey u go girl  
De le de le  
that that that girl  
Girl girl Hey u go girl  
Baby baby baby baby girl_

_Say what  
What clothes I should wear today?  
How I should style my hair?  
How's this? And how's that?  
Don't worry about it, Girl  
What I should talk about today?  
What's the best way to express my feelings?  
How's this? And How's that?  
Don't worry about it_

_Girl Girl hey U go girl  
De le De le  
that that that girl  
Girl hey U go girl  
Baby baby baby baby girl_

_Starting now, with more honesty  
Starting now, with more boldness  
Show them your heart  
The time has arrived  
Right at this moment, tonight  
At times, sweetly  
At times, strongly  
Show them your feelings  
The time has arrived  
Right at this moment, tonight_

_Girl girl Hey u go girl  
De le De le  
that that that girl  
Girl girl Hey u go girl  
Baby baby baby baby girl_

_I wonder why you called me over  
Maybe something came up  
What do I do about this, What do I do about that  
Don't worry about it, Girl  
Should I return his feelings,  
With butterflies  
I bring out a coin from my pocket  
Will it land on heads or tails?  
Don't worry about it_

_Girl Girl hey U go girl  
De le De le  
that that that girl  
Girl hey U go girl  
Baby baby baby baby girl_

_Starting now, with more honesty  
Starting now, with more boldness  
Show them your feelings  
The time has arrived  
Right at this moment, tonight  
At times, sweetly  
At times, strongly  
Show me your feelings  
The time has arrived  
Right at this moment, tonight_

_Crazy night  
That's alright  
Let me take you home tonight  
It's alright  
Hey girl party tonight (party tonight)  
Crazy night  
That's alright  
Let me take you home tonight  
It's alright  
Hey girl party tonight_

_Girl girl Hey u go girl  
De le De le  
that that that girl  
Girl girl Hey u go girl  
Baby baby baby baby girl  
Girl girl Hey u go girl  
De le De le  
that that that girl_

_Girl girl Hey u go girl  
Baby baby baby baby girl_

_Hey, I like that that that girl  
and let me see you bring it  
back back back girl_

_OK I like that that that girl  
and let me see you bring it  
back back back girl_

_One more time baby  
I like that that that girl  
and let me see you bring it  
back back back girl_

_OK I like that that that girl  
and let me see you bring it  
back back back girl  
Girl_

* * *

Barbie may have been a beautiful, smart, sexy, powerful WWE diva, but whenever she saw a certain Legend Killer, all that confidence went out the window. She returned to being a pretty shy little girl that just couldn't that one guy to notice her. Her friends all tried to help her and boost her confidence so she could go talk to him. Once he noticed her, she could take it from there. But that was a huge first step.

"Barbie…that whole liking you for your personality only works after you two start talking." Mickie told her as they got their ring gear in the locker room for the tag match they had.

"I know but I don't want to look like a slut, throwing myself at him, you know?" she said as she put some finishing touches on her hair.

"You won't. Barbie, you're a beautiful girl. You don't have to do too much. You just have to put a little bit of makeup on and maybe a cute dress or something. The rest if all confidence." she said reassuringly. Barbie had a bit to think about as they headed out to the guerilla.

The match went really well against Beth Phoenix and Rosa Mendez with Mickie and Barbie picking up the win. Luckily Barbie didn't have to worry about her issues with the guy she wanted so badly because she just lost herself in the match. Barbie and Mickie made their way up the ramp and back into the dressing room to get showered and changed. Everyone was going to go out together after the show.

Once the show was over, everyone got into their cars and drove over to the bar where they'd be meeting. Barbie had actually decided to go along this time. Normally, she'd just go back to the hotel and relax. She was feeling pumped from the show so she decided to go along. They all got to the bar and filtered in. Barbie stayed pretty close to Mickie, talking to her and various other people. She had decided to go with straightening her hair and wearing a short tube top dress and some playful makeup. She was catching the eyes of a few guys, but none were the eyes of the man she was really hoping for. Well, that could have been because he wasn't there yet.

She sat at the bar, nursing a white wine when he came in. He was wearing a black button down shirt and comfortable worn jeans. He just seemed to command the attention of the room without even trying. He was so cool and confident. Barbie looked at her mirror to make sure she looked okay. She kept stealing glances at Randy but he never seemed to notice. She finished her glass and she had to hit the restroom so she sighed as she pushed her glass away and started for the bathroom.

While she was walking, she felt her phone go off. She was getting a text. She started looking through her purse as she walked and she didn't see someone else getting up. As she started looking at her phone, they collided and she dropped her purse. They both started to pick things up and she recognized the hands helping her and she was looking at the man she'd been wanting to notice her the entire night…and for quite some time now.

"You dropped this?" he asked, giving her wallet back to her.

She smiled, taking it. _What should I do? What should I say? Should I just say thanks? No…come on Barbie! This is your chance! Just do it…just talk to him. It doesn't look like he's got anything much better to do. But what if I just keep him away from something he'd rather be doing? Okay…enough is enough. Just talk to him._

"Thank you…sorry about running into you." she said softly, putting her things back in her purse.

"No problem. Are you okay?" he asked to make sure.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks…you were looking good out there tonight." she complimented on his match from earlier.

"Oh, thanks. You watch my matches?" he asked curiously.

"Well yeah…" she said smiling.

"Wow…oh you and Mickie looked good too. Good job on the win." he said smiling.

"Oh you watch my matches?" she asked, trying not to sound excited. He nodded.

"Yeah, you've been getting pretty damn good."

"Thanks…it means a lot that I could catch your attention…I mean…that someone noticed I'm improving…you know…" she said, hoping he didn't catch that.

"Yeah…oh, I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?" he asked remembering she was on her way somewhere when they ran into each other.

"Oh, no…it's not important." she said shrugging with a smile and she tucked some hair behind her ear. She was about to ask if she could sit with him since she seemed to be on a roll, but he got called over by John so that was shot to hell.

"Um, John wants to talk to me about something…it was nice talking to you, Barbie." he said with a nice, genuine smile.

"Sure…I'll see you around?" she asked biting her lower.

"Yeah, definitely." he said nodding as he went to talk to John and she went to the bathroom. Randy got to where John was and they started talking.

"Were you talking to Barbie?" John asked as he sipped his beer. Randy nodded.

"Yeah, we ran into each other." he said, his eyes following Barbie without realizing it.

"You like her?" he asked chuckling.

"Well I never really noticed her. She doesn't usually go out with everyone." he pointed out. There was something different about her tonight.

"Well she's only been legally allowed to drink for a little over a year." John reminded because Barbie was very young.

"Oh yeah…" he said nodding. His mind kept wandering to her smile, how soft her voice was, how beautiful she looked, the faint scent of her sweet perfume.

Barbie came back from the restroom and she was on Cloud Nine. They had a real conversation. That was a good first step in her opinion, but she knew she'd really have to step up to take things further. They locked eyes from across the room, and suddenly, she felt a surge of confidence go through her. She gave him a flirtatious smile before going to get her final drink for the night. Randy excused himself from John and joined her at the bar.

"What are you having?" he said going next to her and obviously scaring her because she hadn't expected him to go over to her and she squeaked in surprise.

"Randy! Oh…you startled me." she said, feeling so embarrassed. She actually squeaked in front of him.

"It's okay…are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you." he said softly, finding her reaction incredibly adorable.

"Yeah…fine…oh, I was just getting a beer." she said calming down. She was going to get a white wine, but she felt like she needed a beer after embarrassing herself like that.

"You drink beer?" he asked, almost impressed.

"Every now and then I do." she said as he ordered himself one as well.

They started talking and Barbie started feeling more and more comfortable with him. She was getting to the point where she could really be herself around him. She saw Mickie across the bar and the shorter diva winked at her and she smiled before continuing her conversation with Randy. They kept talking until both their beers were gone and Barbie reached for her wallet to pay and Randy stopped her.

"I got it." he said as he paid for their drinks.

"Thanks." she said smiling back.

"No problem. It was my pleasure." he said smiling. Barbie saw Mickie coming over because it was about time for them to leave and Mickie was her ride.

"Well…I have to get going…" she said softly.

"Maybe after the next show, you and me could go get something to eat or just go on our own to get a drink?" he offered.

"I'd like that." she said smiling. The next thing she knew, she was overwhelmed with confidence and she leaned up and placed a feather soft kiss on his lips before smiling, leaving a surprised Randy Orton behind her.

She caught up with Mickie and the two had a lot to talk about as they headed to the car. Barbie couldn't believe she just did that, but she liked Randy so much and she wanted to make damn sure that he would remember her. She wanted to leave a lasting impression on him and she did just that.

**Hope you all enjoyed that~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm actually done with this challenge and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be~ It was kind of fun :)**


End file.
